Modern mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) may contain many applications. Each application may be designed to perform one or more specific functions. For instance, an application may be designed to play music or a video. As modern mobile devices become more integrated with modern day life, the number of applications stored on the mobile devices increases. It is not uncommon for modern mobile phones to have hundreds of applications. Having numerous applications may allow the mobile device to be particularly useful to the user; however, it may be difficult and time consuming for the user to find and run a desired application amongst all of the available applications.